Negation field
A negation field (or simply referred to as the field by Zypveran residents) is a protective forcefield used by the many Zypveran organisations to prevent the use of any known power in public areas and important places. Description The negation fields were designed specifically to prevent the use of any kind of power within them. Massive amounts of power, such as energy from legendary kanohi can still be used, however. The fields also act as forcefields, protecting whatever is within them from any kind of projectile by deflecting it back to its point of origin. The P.I.S. (Power Identification System) is the main system, which based in the city of Drynr and is connected to all of the inner-generators across Zypvera. The P.I.S. contains a database of all known powers existing on Zypvera, this list includes: *Kanohi powers *Elemental powers *Most rahi abilities *Many species-specific traits (like enhanced strength and flight) *Weapon powers *Other general powers (laser vision, telepathy, teleportation, etc.) However, there are some powers it cannot prevent, such as: *A city waddler's ability to understand any spoken language *Hypersensitive hearing and sight *Legendary kanohi and element abilities (life, time, etc.) *A coh'lhran's ability to go into an immobile hibernation-like state The fields are produced by four outer-generators placed in a square formation around the area they are covering, a much larger inner-generator is placed in the centre of this square. The outer-generators keep the Negation field activated whilst the inner-generator supplies electrical energy to the outer-generators as well as connecting it to the main AI system. All inner-generators are connected to the main system and through the system they can be updated if a new power has been discovered. If an outer-generator were to be damaged or destroyed the field would weaken to the point where it would occasionally flicker on and off. If the inner-generator were to be destroyed the entire field would no longer be activated because power would no longer be supplied to the outer-generators, however, each of these scenarios is recognized by the main system and repair drones are deployed to repair said generator if any of these events occur. The fields themselves are invisible and dome-like but when struck from the outside with any type of beam, the area that has been struck glows electric blue and absorbs the energy and converts it into usable electrical energy. A handheld version of the fields was created to be used by law enforcement organisations. This version locks on to a target and fires four miniature outer-generators that encompass the target and generate a field similar to the negation field. This version of the field is known to: *Eventually dematerialize *Prevent entrance and exit, it enforces this with a powerful electric shock *The outer-generators are located outside of the field *Be slightly visible *Change shape (shrinking, expanding, etc.) accordingly if the outer-generators were to be moved History The negation field was originally a prototype for a teleportation blocker, which was designed by leading scientists and engineers working for the Zypveran government. The prototype, however, was later scrapped after being deemed faulty. After the arrival of the Order of Mata Nui and the migration of many Matoran Universe inhabitants to Zypvera the idea was brought up but was shot down as crime rates were low. Soon, however, the Coh'lhran/Order of Mata Nui War broke out and much damage was caused to the cities held under siege. After the war ender a strong surge in crime took Chroros Nui by surprise, crimes like theft and assault were common in the densely populated areas of cities and towns. The idea was brought up again after Evuk managed to almost singlehandedly overthrow the government and the Order of Mata Nui, as well as his miraculous escape from prison. But instead of just shield against teleportation, it would shield against other powers as well. A new team of scientists and engineers were hired to build the negation field. Several prototypes were developed, each being scrapped as many troublesome powers could still be used within the fields and that they occasionally flickered on and off. Eventually a fully functional negation field was developed with a power identification system that allowed it to be updated if any powers had been discovered. The field was tested in one of the most crime-stricken cities in the Voeul region, Drynr. The field was a success as the crime rate had dropped by almost 93% within a few days. It also made it easier for the Aegis and Zypveran police to capture criminals with abilities that have previously proved troublesome. Subsequent to the recent success in Drynr, the fields were mass produced and installed in every city, town and some villages. Important properties and nature reserves that were located outside and far away from settlements also had negation fields installed. The use of the fields, however, provoked a sudden popularity in the use of weapons and technologies—cloaking devices, guns and explosives in particular. A crime wave followed, provoking the Aegis, Toa's Union, Order of Mata Nui, the Zypveran police force and the Zypveran government to work much harder in catching the criminals that roamed the Zypveran streets. The Aegis—which was lead by Physdx at the time, set up a secret organisation called the Ghalshu in the city of Sha'ad within the Foryb section. The members of the Ghalshu would go undercover and have themselves recruited into criminal gangs and crime rings. From there on, the members of Ghalshu would feed all kinds information about said gangs to the law enforcement organisations, such as: the identities of members, tactics, planned robberies and so on. They would also try to force the gang to collapse from the inside, therefore making the job of preventing crimes much easier. The negation fields themselves were integrated with daily life on Zypvera and their system was updated after the discovery of Yutai Nui and its population of matoran and toa of twilight. After this update it was decided that the fields should also act as forcefields for the areas they surrounded. Shortly after the discovery of Yutai Nui, the Zypveran police produced a handheld version of the field. The effects the field had on powers were changed slightly. They are now a common weapon for any Zypveran police officer to be wielding. Their creation marked a new dawn for law enforcement as a massive crack down on criminal activity began—as well as the construction of more prisons across Zypvera. Known users *Zypveran government *Order of Mata Nui *Toa's Union *Hzezian Order *Aegis *Zypveran police Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:User:Rando07